This invention relates generally to the field of imaging systems and more specifically to a method and system for gathering image data using multiple sensors.
Multiple sensor imaging systems generate an image of an object by fusing data that is collected using multiple sensors. Gathering image data using multiple sensors, however, has posed challenges. In some systems, the sensors detect light received from separate apertures. Data generated from light from separate apertures, however, describe different points of view of an object that need to be reconciled in order to fuse the data into a single image. Additionally, using separate apertures for different sensors may increase the bulk of an imaging system.
In other systems, light from an aperture is split into components before entering the sensors. Reflective and refractive elements are typically used to direct the light to different sensors. For example, the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,376 to Hall et al. includes multiple reflective and refractive elements such as a lens that reflects light towards one sensor and refracts light towards another sensor. Each individual sensor, however, detects only a component of light, for example, only specific wavelengths of light, and thus cannot generate image data from the full spectrum. Additionally, multiple reflective and refractive elements may add to the bulk and weight of an imaging system. Consequently, gathering image data from multiple sensors has posed challenges for the design of imaging systems.
While known approaches have provided improvements over prior approaches, the challenges in the field of imaging systems have continued to increase with demands for more and better techniques having greater effectiveness. Therefore, a need has arisen for a new method and system for gathering image data using multiple sensors.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system for gathering image data multiple sensors are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce the disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed systems and methods.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a system for gathering image data is disclosed. The system includes a casing with an aperture. A first sensor receives light directly from the aperture and generates a first data set in response to the received light. A first reflective surface receives light from the aperture and reflects the received light. A second reflective surface receives light reflected from the first reflective surface and reflects the received light. A second sensor receives light reflected from the second reflective surface and generates a second data set in response to the received light. The second sensor is substantially coaxial with the first sensor.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for gathering image data is disclosed. Light is received directly through an aperture. A first data set is generated in response to the light received through the aperture using a first sensor. The light received through the aperture is reflected using a first reflective surface. The light received from the first reflective surface is reflected using a second reflective surface. The light reflected from the second reflective surface is received by a second sensor, where the second sensor is substantially coaxial with the first sensor. A second data set is generated in response to the received light using the second sensor.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a system for gathering image data. The system includes a casing having an aperture. An inner sensor receives light directly from the aperture and generates a first data set in response to the received light. Outer assemblies are coupled to the casing. Each outer assembly includes: a first reflective surface that receives light directly from the aperture and reflects the received light; a second reflective surface that receives light reflected from the first reflective surface and reflects the received light; and an outer sensor that receives light reflected from the second reflective surface and generates a second data set in response to the received light, where the outer sensor is substantially coaxial with the inner sensor.
Embodiments of the invention may provide numerous technical advantages. A technical advantage of one embodiment is that multiple sensors receive light from the same aperture. The sensors detect light describing the same point of view of an object, resulting in data that may be more readily fused. Another technical advantage of one embodiment is that the sensors are coaxial, allowing for a more compact system. Another technical advantage of one embodiment is that each sensor may detect the full spectrum of light, allowing for improved datasets. Consequently, embodiments of the present invention provide a system and method for gathering image data from multiple sensors in an effective and compact manner.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.